Lost In A Book
by RaiLei
Summary: We've all heard the phrase: "Lost in a book", but who knew it could actually happen. [KH3]


The opening of Scrooge McDuck's Bistro had revitalized Twilight Town.

It had opened with no fanfare; although everyone was curious about the new storefront.

"It's got a magical feeling to it," the girls' in her class would say. "It's just . . ."

It was always a different description.

Magical, Beautiful, Cute . . . and was the go-to for your first date.

And Olette was lucky enough to have succeeded in her job interview, making her classmates a bit jealous.

The Bistro had opened to large crowds that were in awe of the menu and open-concept design.

All of which made Olette's job a bit more demanding, as Mr. McDuck hadn't expected the Bistro's appeal to be so intriguing to everyone, which led to more tasks piled on her plate. At least it was able to keep her busy during summer vacation.

Within a month of opening, the Bistro had achieved the coveted 5-Star Rating.

It was a _miracle_ and it sparked the change the downtown core needed.

An outdoor movie theatre arrived – which meant the townsfolk no longer needed to travel on the tram to the next town. The hole in the wall that led to the abandoned Mansion was fixed, the eyesore no longer giving the area a run-down look. Outdoor patio's dotted the skyline, small pop-up restaurants taking up the space.

It had changed so much since the last time Sora had visited them, although the brunette still looked exactly like she remembered him. Like any hostess, she had pointed out the Bistro to him and had dropped a few hints that he should visit.

"You should bring Kairi sometime!" she winked at him, as she handed him a menu. "I think she'd like it here."

Sora had sputtered some sort of reply, his cheeks reddening at the mention of the red-head.

But, he had taken her word, and visited the Bistro often.

Although, he never brought Kairi.

_Boys,_ she would think, shaking her head.

It wasn't until the end of July, a slow day due to the heat index; Olette was leaning against the reception podium, watching the minutes tick by on her phone as she waited for a customer to arrive.

She had only one customer so far, an older gentleman who had ordered a coffee and was sitting at one of the patio sets', an old book on the table in front of him. But, in the past hour, he hadn't even opened the book – was he waiting for something?

She drew her curious glance away as a couple approached the Bistro, having braved the summer heat for something delicious to eat. As she gathered the menus – they preferred to eat indoors in the air conditioning – she heard Sora's voice as he rounded the corner, having an animated conversation with Donald.

"Right this way," she said, holding the door open for the couple. "Your table is just over here, it's got a wonderful view of the square." she added, casting a quick, curious glance at the patio as Sora approached, acknowledging the older gentleman at the table.

After showing the couple to their table, and assuring them their server would be with them in a moment, Olette turned to head back outside to her post. Pushing the elaborate door open, a bell sounding off in the kitchens, she raised an eyebrow at the sight before her.

Donald and Goofy had taken seats at the small patio, while Sora had the book in his hands – glancing at the title, a look Olette couldn't quite make out on his face. Moving to grab some menu's and head over to them, she paused, hand outstretched to the menu when she saw a flash out of the corner of her eye.

Idly picking the menus up, she glanced back up, the menus falling from her hands.

Sora was gone.

Donald and Goofy didn't look fazed by his disappearance as they continued their conversation.

The book he was holding lying innocently on the table, a page turning over as if caught in a non-existent breeze.

Olette rubbed her eyes, shaking her head slightly.

She'd heard of getting lost in a book, she'd done it many times herself, but she never saw someone get so lost in a book they disappeared.

As questions formed in her mind, she bent down to pick up the fallen menus, wondering if she'd be able to get a look at the books' title as well.

Everyone always said there was something magical about the Bistro . . . and maybe they were right.

# # #

A/N: Just a quick drabble that was written in roughly 20 minutes. Upon finishing the Winnie the Pooh world, since the book is in such a public location unlike prior times, it got me thinking . . . and then this came into being.


End file.
